What Has Happened
by Edward.Murphy
Summary: Right after the battle of Hogwarts ends Harry finds himself on the Hogwarts Express, seven years earlier, then he turns into a girl, and Hermione turns into a boy, the trio must live through the next seven years again and try to save as many people as they can while preventing Voldemort's rise to power, all while coping with what happened that first day. Chapter 4 up now!
1. Chapter 1

_This story idea just came to me, it'll be my first one here at any rate, so please review, I'll listen, I'll take comments and suggestions on board and modify whenever possible. Also any suggestions for a much better title are very, very, very welcome, almost wanted. Also thoughts on how I should end this chapter, I know that I'm going to end it when they arrive at Hogwarts but I'm not sure how to end it. Disclaimer, I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, this all belongs to Jo Rowling._

Chapter 1

Harry felt, relieved, the battle of Hogwarts was over, they had won. He stood on the bridge outside the castle with Ron and Hermione, the golden trio, they had always been together, through thick and thin. Though they were battered, bruised and even slightly broken, they were as strong as ever. Harry felt a sickeningly nauseating sensation and blacked out, he noticed, just before darkness completely enfolded him, Ron and Hermione black out.

He woke up he was on a train, he felt so much smaller, he opened his eyes and saw a train compartment on the Hogwarts express. He looked across at the opposite seat and there was Ron, only eleven. Harry prodded him.

"Whatsmatter!" Ron groaned, then he opened his eyes and gave a jump,

"HARRY! You're twelve!"

"Eleven actually."

"What do you think is going on?"

"Its seven years ago."

"I'd gathered. Where's Hermione?"

"Don't ask me, although my guess would be helping Neville look for his toad."

"Well check for swe..." Harry then noticed that the compartment was covered by them.

"Ok, so it's after the sweets, Hermione should be coming along now." To the surprise of both of them, Hermione had appeared out of thin air, she just materialised. An eleven year old Hermione, with bushy hair and her Hogwarts uniform on.

"RON!" Hermione yelled and then grabbed him.

"Hermione! Gerroff! I love you and all that but, you know..." Ron's voice trailed off.

"It was awful, I was stuck in a void. I didn't know if I'd see you again!"

"Its alright, don't worry, I've got you." Ron comforted, Harry found the sight of an eleven year old Ron comforting an eleven year old Hermione very amusing, however odd.

"Wait! If, if we're here, then all the people who Voldemort killed over the last seven years aren't dead! Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, all the people killed in the final battle, even Snape..."

"I hadn't thought about that...Where do you think they will be?"

"Where they're supposed to be, like us." Then, all of a sudden Fred and George materialised in the compartment, thirteen years old and wearing matching jumpers. Fred blinked and blinked, it was as if he couldn't believe he was where he was.

"Fred?" George asked, Fred said nothing but merely rushed straight to George, and grabbed, like Hermione, except that Fred was silently crying, so was George. When Fred prised himself off George he ran towards Ron and did the same. George was in shock.

"Fred, you died, you're dead, you were killed you died! We saw you, you, you, you..." George blurted out. Fred, a glint of his old mockery showing through the tears of joy.

"You know George, I thought that I had." Then, Fred burst out laughing. So did George. Soon Percy and Neville joined them, then, to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy, after the insults and making up, Malfoy left. Nobody else appeared, they all proposed theories, the most likely being that it was only people who were important to Harry or had a considerable presence in his life, this had of course been proposed by Hermione.

The journey went on, they discussed the battle, their situation their theories, then Harry felt ill again, only slightly, he looked down and saw something strange happen, he was transforming into a girl...

His clothes were shifting to suit a girl, his hair was growing and he felt his basic shape change.

"HARRY! WHATS GOING ON!" Ron yelled, in shock, the transformation was complete. Harry looked down and saw that he was wearing an old-fashioned dress, probably Aunt Petunia's, some white tights, which needed mending and a pair of shoes that looked in serious need of replacement. He felt his hair and noted that it had been brushed back and he was wearing a headband to keep it there, it wasn't as messy as it had been.

Harry stood up and looked in the window, he was obviously more presentable as a girl than as a boy.

"Harry, you...ok?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, just confused, I mean, I'm eleven, I'm a girl and I can remember all the next seven years along with you lot, and Fred came back from the dead." Fred looked smug, although they all knew he hadn't really done anything. Ron in his usual inconsiderate manner stated,

"At least it wasn't me." Hermione hit him. Harry started to smile.

"RON!"

"Well how would you like it Hermione?" George asked.

"Yeah, how would you like being turned into a boy?" Fred joined. Neville opened his mouth to include sentiments but it shut like a trap, Hermione was slowly transforming into a boy, her bushy mane was slowly creeping upwards and becoming curls, her skirt splitting into a pair of trousers, her teeth receded slightly. She had turned into what was promising to be a very handsome man.

"HERMIONE! NOT YOU AS WELL!" Ron shouted,

"Ron you always overreact and always in the same way." Hermione said, reasonably calm though shaking a bit.

"I have a right to overreact, the love of my life has been turned into a boy, my best friend has been turned into a girl, we've all been transported into our bodies seven years earlier and, and, and... female Harry is attractive!" Ron said, in one breath. Harry, who had been listening throughout was startled at the final revelation and stared hard into the window, as if to make sure that Ron was just paying him a compliment, no he, she now Harry thought, was attractive, quite an attractive, very attractive even and, Harry decided, would become even attractive as she got older. In fact, Harry decided, she was downright pretty and not as underfed as he had been.

"What are we going to call you two now?" Percy asked, when he finished little chunks of memory blurred through, chunks of her memory as a girl, mixing with all her memories as a boy, she could remember everything as a boy and was remembering more and more as a girl. As a girl Harry was called Harriet, however her parents had given her the nickname of Harry/Harrie, the two spellings used interchangeably and all the Dursleys had used the name, merely because it sounded much more common than Harriet and showed how little they liked or even cared about her.

"I think my name's Hermes." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Neville asked.

"I'm getting memories, fuzzy, blurred ones but memories all the same." She said, Harry agreed with her and stated her name.

"So we call you Hermes and you Harry still?"

"Yes." Harry and Hermes said in unison.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon and Hermes and Percy are the only ones in uniform, lets break up the party and get our uniforms on." Harry said, she then went to the toilet and changed, by the time everyone was back in the compartment the train was slowing down to pull into Hogsmeade, slowly memories of this reality until the moment they entered it came to everyone, the train stopped, Hagrid gave off his familiar cry of "firs' years, firs' years" and they disembarked to face a very different life...


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the second chapter, I've had only **three** reviews so far, I'd really appreciate more and some input from those who review. Also if the constant u-turns in character's minds as to seeing things or being places before I'll stop and have them merely say that they were at (insert place you are fond of in the books or films) for the first time (witty remark to do with different realities alternate worlds etc.) Right, disclaimer, though you do wonder why you have to put them on **every** chapter, the collected works of Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm going to have to get creative with my disclaiming though._

Chapter 2

As Hagrid gave his usual call of "Firs'-years" he was scanning for Harry, Ron and Hermione, when his eyes alighted upon Harry, Ron and Hermes, his eyes widened in shock before the blur of memories from this reality came upon him. Hagrid, being very close to Harry, could of course remember her as a boy and remember the next few years, however Hagrid made a play of it being their second meeting.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Hello Harry." Ron of course pretended that it was the first time of meeting Hagrid and declared,

"Woah!"

"Ron, this is Hagrid." Harry Introduced, Hagrid winked and continued the charade.

"Another Weasley eh, I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. C'mon follow me - any more Firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" Hagrid called, the first years followed him down the same, slippery path to the lake that they had used only once before, in what was a memory. They kept going along, slipping and sliding the trees on either side (Harry knew that they were trees now) dark as before, Hermes and Ron by him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight O Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus round this bend here." Everyone who hadn't seen it before gave a very loud 'Oooooh." Those who had merely looked at it with their usual awe and with profound happiness at seeing it one and whole again after witnessing the carnage of the final battle. Harry was happy, she was home again, or rather for the first time, and home was and would feel like home again.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ron and Hermes, at either side of Harry, locked hands with her and they walked to the fleet of boats and climbed in one, followed by Neville, this made Harry remember, it felt so long ago even if it was happening right this minute, that they were in the same boat in the group as they had been when Harry was eleven, (the first time round) Harry guessed little things like this would happen every so often, to balance out the inaccuracies caused by people knowing the future.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who, once again, had a full boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!" and the boats started to move, gliding across the lake. It occured to Harry at this moment that Hagrid was saying the same things as he did the first time round, Harry then decided that he must just say the same things every time. As they reached the cliff Hagrid gave another instruction.

"Heads down!" He yelled. Everybody bent their heads as they passed through the wide opening in the cliff face, hidden by a curtain of Ivy. The boats moved into the dark tunnel that lead under the castle to an underground harbour. Hagrid then handed Neville his toad, Neville had a mixture of relief and annoyance, relief at him not loosing Neville permanently and annoynance at having the silly toad who kept getting lost again. The first years clambered up to the damp lawn of the castle. They walked up to the castle doors and Hagrid raised his fist to give three large booming knocks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Me again, now at this point I would extent a thanks to those who review however there are only **six** and two of them are mine. However I shall disclam, as I've neglected to do this earlier. So all characters and places in this story belong to the wonderful, mavelous and brilliant Joanne Rowling (the K was added to make the books more appealing to boys)_

Chapter 3

As before the door swung open to reveal McGonagall. She was as tall, as stern, as awe-inspiring and as striking as she was all that time ago. Was it really that long ago, Harry thought. She scanned the new first years, her eyes lighting upon those she recognised, before she found Harry, Ron and Hermes, he eyes widening in shock, like Hagrid's, before the memories of this reality set in. Hagrid spoke.

"The firs'-years Professer McGonagall," he said, Harry realised that she would be hearing the same words again, the same one she had heard as the boy who lived, all that time before, all that time now and later really, Harry supposed.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled open the door to let in the students. Harry felt like a huge load had been taken off her shoulders, it was all right, Hogwarts was all all right, she realised that, of course, it would be all right, but still after seeing it pratically bulldozed by Voldemort it was nice to see it one and whole again. The magnificent entrance hall was as huge and grand as before and could have swallowed the Dursley's house whole, the flaming torches were all back in their brackets. The great moving marble staircase was all there, one and whole.

The group followed McGonagall across the floor to the small empty chamber off the great hall, from which the familliar murmur of voices droned out into the hall. The group crowded in, huddled together, Harry, Ron and Hermes jostling for space, Harry looked around for a little more space and saw that everyone else, apart from Neville, who was holding Trevor closely, looked extremely nervous and were peering about worriedly did she look like that too, the first time round, Ron certainly did, Hermes had been to busy dying to prove himself to look nervous. McGonagall's voice suddenly rang out, Harry could remember her speech very clearly for some reason.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall..."

"This is all kind of fun, in a way," Harry absent-mindedly thought, "You think of all sorts of interesting stuff you never thought about the first time round." McGonagall was still speaking. "With the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Harry noticed she had a bit of mild contempt in her voice when saying Slytherin. "While you are at Hogwarts, your trimuphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking..." Ron leaned in and started whispering,

"This is really interesting Harry isn't it, Hermion...Hermes is having the time of his life! Do y'think she makes the same speech every year, only this one is just like the one we heard in first year." Hermes turned round to join them,

"This is the speech we heard, and technically this is first year." He said, then in a more teasing tone, "Honestly Ronald, can't you get anything right?"

"No, Hermes, I can't, that's what your there for." he replied equally teasingly. McGonagall was nearing the end of hjer speech,

"...Honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in in a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on some of the students, thankfully not Ron or Neville, Harry thought, but still tried to flatten her hair a bit more.

"I shall return when we are quite ready for you, please wait quietly." She left, Harry felt an awful lot better than she had last time.

"At least we know what to expect, remembering all the stories that the twins fed me I could just murder George!" Ron said

"Why not Fred?" Harry asked,

"He's already been murdered." Ron said. "Honestly Harry, I thought I was the tactless one!"

"You were." Hermes replied, this made Harry giggle and then feel surprised.

"Did you just giggle Harry?" Ron asked

"I just did, yes. I've never giggled before, I feel like one of those girls Cho was always surrounded by."

"Well at least you aren't as silly." Neville had turned up, "I'm glad I know which house to go in, I kept telling it to put me in Hufflepuff, and it told me I should be in Gryffindor, eventually it said I was in Gryffindor and there was an end to it."

"Oh, that was why you took so long, we thought it was because it couldn't make up its mind whether or not you belonged to a house at all."

"Thanks for that Ron."

"Always a pleasure Neville!" There were loud screams, the Ghosts had arrived. Someone loudly exclaimed

"What the-?"

Several people gasped as about twenty ghosts glided through the back wall. Harry remembered this, he contentedly watched the scene, it was fun to look back at these things and think how differently some things might have turned out, if Harry, Ron or Hermione had said or done someting differently. He heard footsteps in the entrance hall and turned to see McGonagall arrive at the door.

"Move along now," She said in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The Ghosts floated through the opposite wall. "Now form a line," McGonagall told them, "and follow me."

Harry got in line behind Seamus and suddenly wondered, did Seamus remember, she would ask later...

_Right, so the next chapter is going to be the sorting and the Start-of-term feast. Any suggestions you would like to make please, make them, if you have followed or favorited the story please review, also, sorry about the wait, I'll try to make the wait for the nex chapter shorter, or longer, I'm honestly not sure. Many thanks to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed._


	4. Chapter 4

_Right, Great thanks to my reviewers, I'll answer some of your questions, the timeline will alter signifigantly, it's inevitable, for a start Dumbles has his memories. The Dursleys will remember, Vernon can't change, he's to much of a prejudiced idiot (no abuse though, sorry all people who like to see poor Harry being whacked with belt buckles), Petunia may be able to change, but it's very unlikely we shall have to wait and see, Dudley (lucky sod) has already been changed and he's got another seven years to go from 'I don't think you're a waste of space' to 'Goodbye Cousin Harry, loads of good luck and all my love' I'm not sure he'll actually say that, but fictional characters are very unpredictable these days (References my Immortal and all of the Snarry Fics out there). If everybody remembered it wouldn't be as fun, but it's not just Harry's friends, it's people who were important to him or made a large impression on him, or were a signifigant part of his life, but not many of the bad guys, or idiots, so Cedric Diggory will have his memories, but Lockhart won't, even though Harry knew both personally for the same time, Cedric made much more of an impression on Harry than Lockhart could ever have hoped for. Hermes and Ron may make an attempt to be a couple during Fourth and Fifth books, but I have other plans for Ron (Grins evilly). So, all that's left to do is disclaim, much as I would like to have wrote Harry Potter (And recieve all that lovely money!) I don't, it all credit goes to the amazing J.K Rowling, oh and sorry for the wait._

Chapter Four

Fred and George were happily talking with Lee Jordan, it felt nice to see him, after all that had happened and all the time that had passed, an old friend was almost as comforting a presence as Hogwarts was, now it was whole again. Oliver Wood was manically signaling to the rest of the Quidditch team, who were ingnoring him, and Percy was discussing future careers with the female Gryffindor Prefect (who for some reason is completely unamed and unnoticed, any suggestions?) then strangely, because something like this never happened at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory got up from the Hufflepuff table and walked over to Fred and George, he looked ever so slightly unsure of himself, slightly unsteady. It was strange because, while the houses were friendly, they were all rather self contained, a student from one house did not suddenly get up to go and talk to two others, in a different house, in different classes, with different friends.

"Fred, George, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"What about?" Fred asked, "Is it something to do with Harry Potter?" George asked

"Yes, you don't mean you remember too?" Cedric sat down.

"We do." From George "Don't we Gred?"

"Yes we do Forge." From Fred, "Can I tell you something Cedric." Fred asked, almost in a whisper. The normal student babble was resuming, the shock of seeing Cedric Diggory, star of Hufflepuff, talking with the infamous Weasly twins was going.

"Yes..." Cedric replied, almost anxious about the reply, Fred leaned in closer to Cedric, lowering his voice. "I got killed too, a couple of years after you 'course, in a battle, here actually." He told Cedric, "We'll tell you about it later, the sorting's gonna begin in a minute, you'll have to go back to Hufflepuff." George told him.

"Okay, good to know I'm not the only one, well, Cho remembers too, she told me on the train, and cried, on me, said it was nice to see me again, she's a bit emotional really, specially since Harry's a girl now."

"Wait, you know that bit?" Fred and George cried in unison.

"Yeah, our memories kind of got flooded with stuff from this version of events. Nothing from after the train ride, just quite a bit about Harry being Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, instead of the Boy-Who-Lived. See you."

"Well I never Fred."

"No George, who else do y'think remembers?"

"I can guess, some of them, you know like,"

"GINNY!" they said together. The hall doors swang open, to let the first years in.

After all this time Harry still marvelled at the Great hall on the night of a feast. It was always such a strange and splendid room, the tables covered in their gleaming golden plates and goblets, the thousands of candles floating in mid-air, the huge flaming torch brackets on the walls giving the whole room an aura of warmth and the bewitched ceiling a velvety balck expanse, dotted with stars, somehow the ceiling was the most reassuring part of the hall, it was the same night sky Harry had seen when she was first sorted. McGonagall was getting out the old four-legged stool and placing it in front of the first-years. The frayed and dirty sorting hat was placed on it.

Harry remembered all the things she had thought she would have to do, rabbits out of hats and all sorts of silly stuff. The hat twitched. The large mouthlike rip near the brim opened, and the sorting hat began the song Harry heard for the first and only time, on this spot, seven years into her past.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart; You may belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm, a thinking cap!" _The entirety of the hall burst forth with commendation for the hat. Ron looked at Harry and winked.

"You know Ron, you never did kill Fred for saying that you had to wrestle a troll." Harry whispered.

"I didn't need to someone else did it for me. A bit late though." Ron replied, more solemnly than Harry had expected, awkward silence reigned between the two until McGonagall stepped forward with the parchment to call everyone to the sorting.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stoo to be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah!" Hannah Abbott stumbled over to the hat and put it on. It waited before announcing,

"Hufflepuff!" Hannah went over to her cheering table. McGonagall rattled on through the list.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gryffindor!" And so on, soon it was Hermes' turn, he did it with much more dignity than last time. The hat paused for a second or two before shouting,

"Gryffindor!" When Neville's turn came, Harry was almost dissapointed when he just took the hat off and walked to the table after the Hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!" Later Malfoy walked up to become a,

"Slytherin!" the Hat proclaimed. He didn't smirk this time.

"Slytherin!"

"Slytherin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harriet!" Harry at last had to walk up to the stool, it was quite like Déjà vu. The same questions asked, the same whispers, the same stares, the same few hundred pairs of eyes staring right at her as the hat dropped over her head. The hat never spoke. It just waited for a second and shouted,

"Gryffindor!" Harry made her way over to the Gryffindor table, relieved and calm. At least it hadn't tried to put her in Slytherin. The Gryffindor table was creating a monumentous noise cheering for her, Harry suddenly realised just how loud it was this time, she hadn't really payed attention earlier. Fred and George were doing a little conga with the Quidditch team, yelling "WE GOT POTTER!" Again. Hermes and Ron were falling off the benches in laughter and even Percy was suppressing giggles, though rather well, and they were all shaking hands with Harry and congratulating her.

Harry watched the rest of the sorting with very little interest. She went through the feast almost mechanically, she was beginning to feel tired and sleepy. She heard the school song and vaguely followed it. Eventually she could feel her feet carrying her up to the common room, Percy's rehearsed voice directing the first years and finally, a warm bed and sleep...


End file.
